


Walking Blind

by petalouda85



Series: Days of Our Lives [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind!Kylo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo have a fight and Kylo storms out. When he gets home, he comes home to an (unpleasant) surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is diverges slightly from my typical Modern!AU but I still included it in the series.

“I don’t fucking need you to fucking babysit me, Hux!” Kylo shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring that the neighbors the floor above, below, and every other direction could hear him; he was furious and he was horrible at containing himself when his anger level breached the point of fuming silently. In the second of silence, Kylo could exactly picture what Hux’s face looked like. His face would be calm and betray no emotion, the only hint coming from the thinning of his lips and the rage in his blue eyes.

“You walk down busy streets with cars, buses, motorcycles, bikes and god knows what else, with pedestrian crosswalks without verbal signs or indicators and people waking in every direction possible for a distance of approximately half a mile. Do you honestly expect me to let you walk that alone?” Hux snapped back.

“I am fully capable of traveling on my own!” He would’ve grabbed a vase – or something breakable – and thrown it at the man but he knew that such an object was nowhere near him. He snatched Hux’s key bundle and threw it in the direction his voice came from; the plunk of metal hitting hardwood floor was heard a moment later. “Ever since I got out of the hospital you’ve been babying me around and doing everything I’m fucking capable of doing myself! I can freaking live with you cooking more or helping me find clothing for a formal event but you fucking following me to work every day is fucking pushing it!”

“I’m not stopping you from cooking or cleaning or from anything else.” Hux replied, keeping his voice calm and level. “But I’m not letting you walk into potentially dangerous situations on your own.”

“Walking down the street is not a ‘potentially dangerous situation’!” Quickly, before Hux could reply, Kylo grabbed his coat, hastily put it on, unfolded his white cane and went out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could. “Asshole.” He muttered once he was in the elevator. His foul mood was still present once he reached the hospital but it was slightly lifted once he began working, taking care of the paper work and keeping the children company when needed. He was not surprised when he found he could keep his temper at bay when was around the young patients; they were children recovering from spinal fusion, battling leukemia or having knee surgery because of a smashed meniscus, not a grown man following another to work.

That bordered on the edge of creepy.

Though his stubbornness denied it, he eventually saw reason in why Hux followed him to work: he followed out of concern. Kylo’s condition had hit without warning and a delay in action had critical effects that were irreversible; he could only imagine the emotional turmoil Hux experienced in seeing his partner suddenly lose his sight.

When his shift was finally done in the evening, Kylo had calmed down enough to feel some remorse to the fight they had. He would not say ‘sorry’ – he was too stubborn and proud for that – but he would let him know he felt some degree of regret. The eventless journey back reinforced his stance on dependency, reminding him he was capable.

“Hux?” He called out once he was through the door, hanging up his coat and folding his cane before placing it in its designated spot. No response; he was probably out for a calming walk. He headed o the kitchen to make a tea, his hand slightly touching the wall. The kitchen was not far from the entrance; it was adjacent to the living room and the only entrance was through said room. Once inside the living room, he let go of the wall and started walking regularly, knowing exactly where each piece of furniture was…. Or he thought he did.

Barely a step into the room and he crashed into a couch, the shock nearly sending him face first over the furniture and onto the floor. He brushed his hand over the fabric, recognizing it to be the couch that normally stood facing the TV and coffee table; they should be approximately a meter away from his current location.

“The fuck?” He muttered, holding his hands out as a precaution as he continued towards the kitchen. Not even five steps further and he crashed into the little table that should beside the reclining chair on the opposite side of the room. Thankfully he didn’t run into it hard enough to tip it over and break the glass surface but it sure scared Kylo. “The hell is going on?” Confused, he continued towards the kitchen, only to find the entrance blocked by the huge and extremely heavy storage closet, another piece originally from the other side of the living room. Hands on the wood, Kylo finally understood what was happening: Hux had moved the furniture. “Son a bitch.” At the same instance, the door opened.

“Hello Kylo.” Hux greeted the fuming man, his tone uncharacteristically chirpy. “Like what I did to the living room?”

“No.” Hux began laughing while Kylo balled his fists, “Are you trying to pull the ‘potentially dangerous situation’ bullshit on me? Or are you just trying to piss me off?”

“Both.”

“Well you succeeded in pissing me off. I nearly fucking face-planted onto the floor because of your stupid sense of ‘humor’” Carefully, Kylo went to the misplaced couch and sat down, feeling Hux join him a couple of seconds later. “I understand why you followed me to work.” He started, swallowing his pride as best he could. “But can you not do it? It’s creepy.” It was quiet, Hux’s calm and even breathing helping the blind man paint a picture in his mind of his expression: rested in thought but accompanied with a small but serious scowl. After approximately a minute, Hux put an arm around his shoulder, his touch cautious.

“Okay.” Hux announced, “But I can’t promise I won’t do it on rare occasions.”

“Then make sure you’re 10 meters behind me.” Kylo snapped; he was still pissed off at Hux but at least he had a guarantee that his boyfriend would stop the daily stalking.

“Deal.” The silence engulfed the room, silent apologies sent to each other through the cuddling. Kylo would’ve gotten up and made himself that cup of tea but then he remembered the storage cabinet was blocking the way to the kitchen.

“Random question.” He stated wiggling free from Hux’s arm and pointing towards the kitchen entrance, “How in the hell did you manage to move the storage closet!?”


End file.
